galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Midshipman 54
Part 54: ERIC The landing platform was above the clouds, but some of Pluribus architecture was much taller than the cloud ceiling and from the edge of the platform I had a magnificent view. The local sun was setting and produced a deep golden shine across the wispy clouds and the tall buildings. The cloud cover was light and I could see much of the breath taking city below. It stretched as far as I could see and there was flier traffic everywhere. The man in the white uniform said.” Sir, I know how mesmerizing this view is, but we must now go inside, you are expected.” The black dressed women had disappeared as we walked through a guarded gate. Inside everything was cream colored marble, gold brass and statues of gods and queens. Light was provided indirectly and there were braziers with smokeless fire floating in midair. I decided I did not like these dress boots at all, unlike Nilfeheim leather boots they had hard heels and it was evident they did not have All terrain soles either. I made an awful racket as I walked next to the man through opulent decorated halls a maze of corridors. After a small odyssey over slide belts, more corridors and elevator rides, we reached a hall, where much of the decoration was covered with gold. Arched windows below the clouds allowed me to see more of the incredible spread of buildings and not all too far in the distance the white dome of the Assembly. Tall statues of black skinned gods with animal heads and golden garments lined the other wall, each at least ten meters tall. One with a bird like head had slightly glowing eyes and I was certain I saw movement. Those were not just statues but most likely disguised sentry robots. A bald headed man with heavy eye make-up approached me. He wore some sort of animal skin over his left shoulder and a white dress like garment with a short skirt. On his feet simple looking sandals. A heavy looking golden collar that circled around his neck and much of his shoulders was full of blue and red jewels. He eyed me with a disapproving stare. “I am Amun first Eunuch and high servant of her most high majesty and daughter of the gods. She who rules supreme over all that is and will be requested your presence.” “Nice to meet you Amun, I am Eric Olafson and I guess that is one of the reasons I am here. So let’s get it over with, shall we?” He gasped.” Get it over with? You are most blessed to crawl before the throne of the most high! Once we go through those doors you will drop to your knees, hold your head to the ground and crawl across the floor until you reach a golden line. There you will wait until you are addressed. At no point are you to raise your head. To gaze upon the most High without permission of her majesty is an offense that is punished by death!” “I was ordered to accompany the princess to a ball. My orders say nothing about meeting the queen. Tell Elfi I wait outside for her when she is ready. I respect your culture and all this but I am not Saran. She is certainly not my queen and this is Pluribus and I am a lawful citizen of the Union.” He almost fainted, then he said with a hoarse voice. “You are on Saran ground and everything and everyone here is subject to her will and so are you. She who is the queen requested your presence and you can crawl yourself or I have dragged you there.” One of the statues moved and stepped down from its pedestal and several sword and blaster armed guards appeared from hidden alcoves. He glared at me and wrapped his fists around the fur he wore. “What shall it be, little Midshipman?” I was not entirely sure if my behavior would cause trouble, but I did not like to bend my knee to anyone but Thor. “I abide for Elfi’s sake but I won’t forget that Mr. Amun.” “On your knees now and crawl, she who is the queen ordered your presence and she shall not be denied or wait till a worm as low as you decides to abide!” He waved and two of the guards grabbed me and pushed me to the ground. I had to recite the names of all the Aseir to keep calm and let them do it. So I crawled escorted by guards through the opening door. A female voice full authority spoke. “By Isis and Osiris what is this?” I heard Amun speak.” Your Highness, sun of my life, this is the Union peasant you wished to see. This person did not want to crawl as it is proper before her who is the Queen.” The female voice said. “Mr. Olafson please rise.” I got to my feet. Here in a temple like throne room a woman that looked very much like an older sister of Elfi stood before a raised golden chair. She wore an almost transparent white gown, a similar collar as Amun, crown like head piece that looked like a blue cone with golden ornaments. She came down the three marble steps leading to her throne. Everyone present immediately dropped to their knees and borrowed their heads between their outstretched arms. The queen said.”My deepest apologies, my now doomed servant has obviously failed to check your credentials as I expected he would.” To Amun she said. “Prepare for your execution. He is not only an honored guest and personal friend of her who is the Princess most precious, but he is also the high representative of the Narth. Never has the Saran empire failed to greet envoys and dignitaries of other civilizations in a proper manner until today. Now leave my sight.” He made a sobbing sound and crawled away. She was a beauty and her god like authority over her people clearly showed in her eyes and a barely noticeable cruel curl around her otherwise beautiful lips. “So you are Eric Olafson, I have heard a lot about you. She hooked into my arm and said. “Come Eric let us talk in a more private setting.” She let me into a somewhat smaller chamber with several divans, much velvet and silk and a big floor pool with scented water, a small gargling fountain and floating flowers and candles. Behind a veil like white curtain I saw a trio of females playing musical instrument playing a soft tune on stringed instruments and a flute. She pointed to one of the divans and said. “Please make yourself comfortable as much as you can in that stiff uniform of yours.” I sat down and wondered what this was all about. I was expecting Elfi and a ball room full of rich and influential people dancing and talking, not a private audience with her mother the queen, but then Elfi was not just Elfi, but a real princess, the daughter of the Saran queen no less. Her true importance and position became clear to me. Seeing all this I respected her even more to serve like everyone else in the fleet and never making a fuss about anything. The queen sat down in a flowing move of gown and legs on the divan across me. “Please let me repeat my heartfelt apologies. I gave orders for you to be brought before me, as soon as you made planetfall. I wanted to meet you in a private setting like this, but I was caught up in state affairs in the throne room and that doomed servant of mine did not do as I expected him to do.” “No apologies necessary, your Majesty. I must also apologize for any misstep; you are the first queen I meet. Maybe I was a bit headstrong and this servant did not cause me real harm. Now I feel partially responsible now for his sentence.” “You want his life spared?” “I sadly do not know enough about Saran culture to understand what implications my actions and then my wish would have, but if his life could be spared without causing any complications I would indeed like not to be the reason for his demise.” “You are not the reason of course, it was his failure to check all facts and execute my will as I wanted it done, but I see you are very much like my daughter describes you.” She clapped her hands and a scantily clad woman appeared bowing deeply. The queen said.” Sent for Amun.” It took less than five minutes and the bald headed eunuch appeared, kneeling in that floor hugging manner. The queen said to him.”Our guest most honorable has suggested your life to be spared and so it shall be. Thank the gods for his presence as I would have found no mercy without his council, now go and resume your duties, learn from this and be more diligent.” He got to his feet, still bowing deeply. “My life, my soul and my afterlife are in your hands, you who is the sun of all.” As he turned to leave he managed to send me a look of thanks. Servants brought trays of fruits and drinks and placed them on small tables in reachable distance next to the divans. She gestured. “Please partake of the refreshments and feel as if you are home. I love my daughter very much and she praised the members of the Olafson gangs describing a friendship that is most heartwarming. She speaks with authority and great admiration when she talks about you. For this reason you and your friends are considered not only friends of the Saran empire but part of the royal family. So this enclave and all that is Saran will always be a home to you.” “Thank you your majesty. It is an honor beyond comprehension and Elfi is more than a friend to all of us.” “So Richard, really let you command the Devastator?” “Yes your Majesty.” “My daughter told me much, but of course not all. She takes her career in the fleet very serious and I must admit she surprised me with her progress and sticking with it so long. I was not completely happy with her choice at the beginning as I am sure you can understand, but she has changed much since she joined our fleet. She is more mature, the spoiled Princess she was is gone and I must say I like what she has become.” I wondered why the queen was telling me all and I was not sure what she wanted me to say. “She never was or acted like a spoiled princess since I know her, your majesty. I didn’t even know she was a princess until recently and I did not realize what it really meant until know. What I do know about Elfi is that she is highly talented, never minds to do her share in any chore or task and that I can trust her with my life.” The queen nodded with a smile. “I keep close tap on her as much as I can and I hope you understand I had all of you checked out. It is nothing personal of course, and I must say I am deeply impressed by the personalities and accomplishments of your group.” She leaned forward to pick a candied fruit of a plate. “We have planned a very special entrance for you two. I am certain you will like it. “Yes, your Majesty I am honored by this invitation.” I had a strange feeling about that. Part 55 » Category:Stories